You Can't Fight The Feeling
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: When Stella was lied to and decived by a best friend, where can she turn? Def SMac!
1. Can't Fight This Feelin'

(Okay, so I was dreaming this and acting it out in my living room, even the tears. It has depth and meaning and SMac. I would also like to dedicate this story to my grandmother who is in the hospital right now and signs aren't looking good, lets hope for the best! As usual I don't CBS, CSI:NY, and "How Many Roads" by Paul McCartney, but I do own myself because I'm in it.)

_A girl is sitting on the curb right near a subway. She is playing her guitar. She has only one friend in the whole world. That friend is Stella Bonasera. Stella always came down; when she could, and listened to that girl play her guitar. The sweet sounds of her voice rang through her head. They had bonded, and seemed very close. Not all was fine for this girl, however. She was poor and had no family to call her own. She lived out on the streets and made a living from the small change she got from kind strangers. There was one day, however, Stella was listening to her play. She had thoughts racing through her head. About the girl that was playing for her, and the few people listening. Stella was always a nice person, to everyone. She waned to help that girl get back on her feet. She decided that she would take this girl in, get her back on her feet, and watch her sail away like the music in her voice._

"Hey, Kaitlyn. Listen, I was wondering if, well, you would like to come spend some time living with me. You know, until you get back on your feet." She smiled at Kaitlyn.

"Are you sure you want _me_ living with _you?_ I mean I can be a handful at times." She giggled and smiled back.

"I am totally sure, I mean, everyday I come out here and listen to you and I always think that you could be greater if you just got a little help from a friend." She reached out her hand to the girl on the curb.

"Well, thats very sweet of you Stel, I will try my best to be a very exceptional house guest." She grabbed Stella's hand and lifted herself off the curb. She brushed off her jeans and took her guitar off.

"Great, now do you need anything like clothes, shoes, and stuff like that?" She grabbed Kaitlyn's guitar.

"Stella, you are looking at all I have." She shrugged and looked down to admire what she shouldn't be admiring.

"Well, since you are my guest for a while, I think I can take you shopping the Bonasera way." She smirked.

"Well I hope that the _Bonesera way_ doesn't involve running around looking for the biggest sales, is it?" She smiled even bigger.

"I guess you are gonna have to come with me and find out." She motioned for her to follow Stella to her car.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Stella." She said before she entered the passenger seat.

"I know, but I want to." She smiled as they both got in the car together.

"You didn't have to go out and buy me _all _these clothes!" She said staring at the closet full of very new and very stylish clothing.

"Well, I figured that you deserve it." She smiled back. Kaitlyn looked around at all the things she was never able to afford when her mother was still alive.

"So what do you do again, Stella?" She asked sitting down on the freshly made bed that she now would be sleeping in.

"CSI." She said back joining her on the bed.

"Cool. What's it like?" She wondered.

"I. . well. . . why?" She asked.

"Not sure, never seen a dead body before and thought it was kinda interesting that you do that, I guess."

She said.

"We can talk later, I have some stuff at work I need to take care of, you can stay here and get situated." She said grabbing her light coat.

"Sure." Was all she said, before walking away.

*_Later that night. . . *_

_Kailtyn was wearing a huge shirt with the neck cut out and Stella was in her pajamas. They were both laying on her new bed talking when Kate brought up something._

"Hey, Stella I think that we should play a little game." She smiled staring at her.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She smirked back.

"Okay, so this is how it works." She sat up and Stella followed.

"I will ask you a question and you have to answer, and if you don't then I can make you do anything I want. Same goes for me." She smiled with an evil smile. "I will even let you start" She smiled.

"Okay, uhhh, what is the best song you can play on your guitar?" She asked with a smile.

"Really, Stella? I asked you to ask me _anything_ you wanted and all you ask me was 'the best song I can play'? Well since it is a question, I guess I would have to say 'How Many Roads' by Paul McCartney."

"Now I get to ask you anything." She said with an evil smile.

"Okay, shoot." Stella said.

"Okay, now is there anyone in your office that you have a MAJOR crush on? Now I am talking MAJOR!" She smiled even bigger.

"Well, uh. . . there is one guy, but you swear you have to keep it between us, okay"

"Hold it! Its your boss isn't it?! That's so sweet, Stella!!"

(So what did you think? I know my dreams are pretty amazing :D dont forget to add cause it gets better and review!!! cause im coolio)


	2. The Only Exception

The Only Exception. . .

(So I love music and figured for every chapter I will add a fav song title of mine, maybe the song. This is chapter 2; well duh! OH my grandma is doing MUCH better so keep reading, it's giving me more hope :P As usual I don't own CBS, CSI:NY and "The Only Exception" By Paramore)

"What?! No. . . Never. . . " Stella was blushing so red.

"Yeah, uh huh. Stella I don't even know your boss, and I still know you like him, why? Because usually people like you have a very strong bond with your partners. I just figured that you did and since you are as red as a cherry tomato I'm guessing I'm right." She smiled back.

"No, you would be wrong, Mac and I have a very _professional _relationship, and it never strives further than that. Not never." Her cheeks started going back to normal skin color.

"Yeah, but have you ever thought about, like, what it would be like if you guys were _closer?_"

"It's come across my mind a time or two, I guess. But I have never let my emotions go before my work."

"Do you even know if he feels the same way?" She asked.

"Well, considering he is in the middle of a_ complicated _relationship right now, it's probably best if I _didn't _ask him right now. . .or ever."

"Well, I guess that sucks for you then, but you need to try, Stella." She said

"Why are you so interested in getting me and Mac together?" Stella asked.

"You are like me and Kevin. Perfect for each other." She put her head down.

"Who's Craig." Stella asked.

"Craig was my lover, when I had a home. We were like this." She crossed her fingers. "We would hang out all the time, we not only were best friends, but really close. When my mother was killed, I lost the house and had to come here, leaving Craig behind. We haven't spoken since, I don't know where he is and I miss him so much." Small tears started streaming down her face.

"Aww Kate, I'm so sorry." Stella said reaching out her hand and rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, I didn't even get to say goodbye. The service people came and got me. I kicked and screamed, but I didn't get to see him again. So all my life I vowed to help two friends become more, because there will be one day where you will part, and you will regret not saying 'I love you' sooner. Trust me." She wiped tears with her arm.

"Fine, you can help me, but the only exception is that you in turn will let me repay the favor." Stella smiled.

"Sure, what do you say about a whole new look invented by yours truly?" Kate smiled back.

"Only if you think you can compare to two pretty gorgeous looking girls." She said.

"Hello? It's me your talking to. . . Have you ever straightened your hair?" She asked looking at Stella's really curly hair.

"No, I don't think so. I just kinda leave it where it is." She said taking a curl in her hand.

"Has Mac ever seen you without curls?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" She gave Kate that look.

"Because, I think it would be a pretty amazing look to add to our make-over." Kate smiled back.

"I don't know... I am so used to them." She gave Kate a pout.

"To bad! Is he still at the office?" She asked getting up off the bed.

"Yeah, I think so." She stood up as well.

"Good, I can get you all dolled up and we can go before he leaves. . . Where do you keep the straighter?" She said searching everywhere for it.

"It's in the top drawer. . .and this is really stupid, I'm sure that Mac won't care." Stella said as she tried to help in search for the straightener.

"Yes he will, I promise. Now sit down and let me make you even more beautiful." She said pushing Stella towards a chair. Taking one small curl at a time, she straightened Stella's hair. She didn't let her see it.

"Okay, it's all done. Now put this on and we can get going." Kate handed Stella a beautiful black dress, that would normally be worn to dinner.

"Okay, this is dumb. We should just stopped, don't you sleep?" Stella asked taking the dress.

"No we shouldn't and yes I do sleep, when I'm bored." She smile. Stella walked into the bathroom and chanegd.

Stella pulled up to the Crime Lab with Kaitlyn in the passenger seat. Stella spotted Macs Avalanche and got a little bit nervous. They both got out and walked up to the door. Kaitlyn stayed at the door while Stella went it.

"You coming?" Stella asked.

"No, I think you need to be a woman and do this on your own." She smiled. Stella walked inside and jumped into the elevator. It was dark inside, nobody was there, but Mac was always there. He never went home. She pushed the button to her floor and rode up. Her gut was churning. She had no idea of the outcome of the night. The doors opened and she stepped out. She walked down the hall, peeking in every room that she passed by. She looked in hers and Macs, but nobody was there.

"Great. I was right! I did all this for a wasted night I could have been sleeping." She whispered.

"Well, I wouldn't call it _totally _wasted." She turned around to see Mac standing right there behind her.

(Review and Chapp 3 will be up soon, promise!!)


	3. More Than A Feeling

More Than A Feeling. . .

"Whoa! Mac, uh, hi. What are you doing here?. . . What?" He was staring at her.

"Nothing, just never seen you with straight hair, that's all." He was amazed at how beautiful she looked with straight hair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"I, uh, had to grab some paperwork, that's all." She said nervously.

"Come on Stel, I know that look. If you came here to get paperwork you sure as hell wouldn't be dressed like that. Somethings up; you gonna tell me?" He asked as they both started walking.

"I was thinking about going out tonight, that's all." She said opening the door to her office.

"So I here you took a stranger in with you?" He asked as they both sat down.

"Yeah, she's really sweet. It's not permanent though, just until she turns 18 and is able to get a job which is next year." She said grabbing paperwork she didn't need.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Stel. You always had a kind heart for the needy."

"Yeah, well, we talked and I went and watched her play her guitar a few times before. She's been through a lot, I just wanted to help." She said standing up. Mac followed.

"Where were you headed, Mac?" She asked as they both left.

"I was just coming back up to grab my coat when you came in. Where were you going?"

"Well I was thinking about treating myself to a nice dinner." She smiled as they both headed for the elevator.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as they both got in.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mac. I'm pretty sure Aubrey _or_ Peyton would like that too much." She pushed the button for the bottom floor.

"Come on, Stel. It's just a friendly dinner between two friends, promise."

"Fine. I could you some company." She smiled back.

"Great. Where we eating?"

"I was thinking that Argentinian restaurant. A nice change for once." The elevator stopped and they both got out walking for the door.

"Okay with me, food in general sounds good." As they walked outside they saw Kate standing by the entrance.

"Oh, Kate. Wow, forgot you were out here. Uh, you want to come eat?" She smiled back. Kaitlyn came over and whispered something in her ear, turned around and said,

"I'll take a cab." She smiled as she headed closer to the street to wave one down.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked. She smiled back.

"Absolutely. See you later Stella." A cab pulled up and drove her away.

**Later that night**

"Hey, thanks for the dinner, Stel." Mac said walking her to her door.

"No problem, it was very nice. Night." The minute she walked in, Kate was standing right there.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"Very nice. Probably nothing to what you were conjuring up in your head, I'm guessing." She took her coat off and smiled back,.

"You would be right. But I mean how _was_ it? I mean what did you talk about? Tell me everything." She grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her to the chair and had the look of a hungry puppy.

"I would be worried, gossip queen, if you had more friends, but nothing really _big_ happened, we had dinner." She smiled.

"Nothing more? Stella I didn't waste a good hour straightening your hair for _dinner._ We have a lot to work on.

"I am still not all sure why this matters, I mean I get the whole 'Kevin' thing, but I'm still wondering why you care so much." She asked very confusedly.

"Because, I guess I just wanted to help speed up a 3 year process in one night. I mean, if your uncomfortable with any of this, I can stop trying to hook you up with guys." She frumped.

"No, no. It's just nobody really has ever tried to help with guys before, I guess its all new to me." Just then the phone rang. Kate grabbed it quickly before Stella could answer. She answered. Her face grew white and handed the phone to Stella.

"Bonasera. . . . . What?. . . . . I will be right there. . . .. Is he alright?. . . . . Okay, fine, bye. Kate I want you to stay here." Stella said getting up and grabbing her coat.

"What? What happened?" She asked.

"It's Mac. He's being held hostage inside the crime lab."

"See if you listened to me, he would have been here with you."

"You honeslty thought that I knew this was gonna happen? Just stay here, okay?" She opened the door and without giving Kate time to respond, she slammed the door behind her.

"Ugh, see? I was right, it was more than just a feeling I had about this." She whispered to herself.


	4. It's My Destiny

A:N/Wow it's been a while! Sorry about the wait, if it mattered lol so here's the next chapter! Sorry

about the double spacing my computers being whack!

_She sat on the couch just thinking. About Craig and her new life and friends. She couldn't let Stella_

_loose Mac like-wise the same way she lost Craig. She had to do something, even if it meant breaking_

_some laws or even death. The adrenaline was flowing faster than it had in her, she quickly sat up and_

_grabbed her coat, she remembered that Stella had said it was at the lab, so she started running._

_Lab_

"Guys! Whats the situation in there?" Stella shouted running towards the officers.

"Stella, good your here." Don said giving her a big hug. "Mac is inside and as far as we know he is

okay, the guy who has him was a drug dealer and it turns out that you both arrested his cocain friends

and he wants them released." Just then Kate came running up.

"Kate, what are you doing here, I told you to stay home!" Stella shouted.

"Stella, I need to help, trust me I just do." She was all out of breath.

"Kate, those guys have guns and could kill you, no way in hell are you going in there." She shouted

back.

"Then give me one of those bullet proof vests then!" She shouted back.

"Kate you know I can't do that, why in hell would you want to go in there anyway?"

"Because it's part of my destiny, Stella!"

"What?"

"It's my destiny to go in there and right now it's your destiny to let me go in there!" She pointed to the

door, as Stella stared at her in silence for about 5 minutes.

"Don! Get her a vest!" She shouted behind herself. Kate smiled.

"What? You have to be kidding right?" He shouted.

"Don! You heard me, do it now." Without arguing he grabbed a vest and ran it over to them. Stella

helped her put it on and then she reached for her belt and grabbed her gun. She handed it to her.

"Don't fire unless you have to, and put this in your ear so we can talk to you." She handed the gun and

the ear piece to her. She put the piece in her ear and held the gun in her hand. But before she went in,

she reached up and gave Stella a hug. "Thanks." Was all she could spit out and followed the officers

to the door of the crime lab. They gave her a briefing as to where he was, and when she got the go

ahead she slowly opened the door and walked in. Stella was behind, watching anxiously. With her

gun drawn she slowly entered the building. The officers said that he was being held in his office

which was on the upper most floor. She slowly crept to the elevator, her eyes looking everywhere.

It dinged and she got in, pushing the 3 button. It rose and her heart beat was going faster. The doors

opened. She slowly got out with the gun drawn looking in every room when a man walked out into the

hallway, he fired his gun at her, nicking her neck. She dropped to the ground and he walked over to

her to finish the job, when she slowly whispered,

"Craig?"

"Kate?" Just then Mac came up from behind and tackled Kevin to the ground keeping him stable. He

looked over to Kate on the ground. She had her hand on her neck trying to stop the blood, while

breathing heavily. He had to get her to an ambulence and fast.


	5. Center Of The Storm

**A:N/ Well I just bought Avatar and have been watching it a lot cause I haven't seen it, so here's chapter 5 and I promise it was worth the wait, at least I hope lol**

_Stella sat there in the waiting room, it was empty except for her. Her head in her hands. Mac walked up behind her with two cups of coffee. He sat down and did one of those half hugs. She took the coffee and lowered her head on Macs shoulder. _

"How is she?" He asked putting his head on her head.

"I have no idea, nobody is telling me anything." She sipped her coffee.

"Well I am sure she will be just fine, she's very strong."

"I feel so responsible, I should have never ever let her go in there she was just a child." She took another sip.

"She's almost 18 Stel, almost a woman. She did what most people don't even have the guts to do. She took on crime at the center of the storm and that is why she won't die, she is to strong." He drank his coffee and put the cup on the table, not wanting to move Stella.

"I know, but I totally ignored protocol and more could have happened."

"Stella, if Kate hadn't gone in there Craig surly would have killed me. I'd say that you did the right thing."

"You know, before she went in there she told me it was her destiny to go in there." She finished off her coffee and put the cup next to his.

"Well, some people know their destiny and sometime you just have to let nature take it's long journey, no matter which way it goes, or how crazy it gets."

"Wow, I guess I knew all of that already. I just needed to hear it from you, so thank you Mac for giving me my own advice." She lifted her head off his shoulder and turned to smile at him. He had always adored her smile, so bright and beautiful. A doctor came out and they both stood. Mac still had his arm around her and all was silent as the doctor spoke.

"How is she doing?" Stella almost chocked up at the end.

"She is conscious, but I'm afraid that her wounds proved to be not as forgiving. I'm afraid that she won't make it much longer. You can go in and talk with her, but don't be to long. I am sorry Ms. Bonasara." She nodded her head at the two and walked away with the folder under her arm. Stella rolled into a hug that was waiting for her. Mac just let her cry in his arms, but she pushed away.

"Well, lets go say goodbye." She sniffed and wiped away some of her tears.

"Stella, I can stay out here." Mac said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Mac, I want you to come with me, I need you in there." She cried as she looked into his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I will go with you." He smiled back, looking into her eyes. Still holding on to his arm they walked through the doors leading to her room. Kate was sitting up with tubes and needles sticking in her almost everywhere. Kate spotted them coming in and smiled. Stella slowly approached the bed where she sit.

"Well, I see you took some of my advice?" Kate spit out noticing she was holding onto Macs arm. The both smiled as Stella went in for the hug. They all smiled.

"You shouldn't be this happy, Kate." Stella spit out with a small tear.

"Yeah, well I just figured that since these are my final moments I don't want them to be sad and blue, I want you all to walk out of here with smiles on your faces thinking I was before I died." She smiled back at the two of them.

"Stel, it's time for me to go." Kate chocked out. Falling deeper into the matress.

"Come on Kate, not now." Stella bent down and grabbed her hand.

"Come on nothing, didn't I say I didn't want any sad, your gonna make me cry. You were the closest thing I ever had to a mother, there is nothing to cry about that for. And someday you will make an even better mom, hopefully the way _we _talked about." They both smiled because they both knew what she meant. Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping and Stella slowly got up and walked backwards into Macs arms. Nurses rushed in and started shouting and doing things. Stella and Mac stayed in the corner as they watched the nurse turn the monitor off and let Kates lifeless body lay there on the table.

(I killed myself, I know so mean!!! But what a way to go huh? Lol Next chapter will be up sometime when I find time to write, very busy.)


	6. Realize

**A:N/ Chapter 6 I think I lost count after 2 lol. So hope you enjoy, OH!! Review because I can't live without them!! Oh I was reading all of the chapters and I realised that I switched between 'Kevin' and 'Craig' it was Kevin but my friends who read this know a Kevin in my class and started the 'oh you like Kevin?' bit so I changed it to Craig, but I forgot to change some of the 'Kevin's' to 'Craig's'. Just to let you know :P**

_Stella was sitting at her desk with Kates computer. Besides her guitar, her computer was the only thing she had left after her mother died. Stella was going through her files when she found a video file saved in a folder. She opened it and played it. It was a video of her mother and her as a child. They were playing out in the lawn. Stella couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy Kate was. She was probably only 2 years old at the time. She stopped the video and opened another folder. It also had a video of Kate at about 16. She was playing her guitar for probably thousands of people. She had on a beautiful black dress and her hair was in curls. Stella decided to watch this one. She started singing "My Front Porch Looking In" by Lonestar. She played her guitar like it was her last day. Her voice was so amazing. Plucking each string so fast, but yet so beautiful._

" _The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view  
I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
With rays of glowing sun  
Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
Like that's where it was hung  
My blessings are in front of me  
It's not about the land  
I'll never beat the view  
From my front porch looking in,"_

_Mac walked in and pulled up a chair._

"Watcha watchin?" He asked rolling his wheely chair closer to her.

"I found this video of Kate playing her guitar to all these people. I don't see why she had to live the way she did, if she had fans like this. But she is really good, listen." She pointed to the screen.

"_I've traveled here and everywhere  
Following my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
Nothing takes my breath away  
Like my front porch looking in_

There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in"_

"Wow, you found a real star there, Stella." He kept watching.

"What I don't understand is why she didn't tell me about this. I mean, if some producer guy saw this, you know where she would be today?" They kept watching.

"Well, I guess this all relates to that whole destiny thing I guess_. _Maybe nobody famous saw her play, but she did have fans."

_As they watched when the song was over, Kate got off the stool she was sitting on and walked over to the piano. Stella and Mac were shocked, but kept watching. If she was keeping this from them, what else was she keeping from them. She started playing "I'm Done" by PCD. Her fingers striding over the keys so gracefully. Then she started singing again._

"_I wasn't looking for this  
What is this?  
I don't know  
You know I was doing just fine  
By myself  
On my own_

Tell me how to stop this feeling

I don't want to fall in love  
Just want to have a little fun  
Then you came and swept me up  
And now I'm done, so done  
Falling madly, deeply, I  
Surprised myself enough to find  
That what's begun is love  
And now I'm done, so done,  
I'm done"

"Mac, are you seeing this?" Stella said in amazment.

"She played the piano?"

"Mac, this girl seems more suspicious with every video I watch."

"Well, Stella. People keep secrets, I'm sure you have secrets, right? I know I do." Mac said crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Oh yeah? Well what ever happened to 'oh, we won't keep secrets from each other'? Hmm?" She stopped the video and turned her chair towards Mac.

"Well, I am sure that you have things you don't want to tell me and I have things that I don't want to tell you." He said.

"Mac, why would you ever keep secrets from me, and most certainly do not have any secrets that I am keeping from you." She was lying through her teeth._  
_

"Oh really!? Then if your not keeping secrets from me, why did I find out about Kate from Danny? When were you gonna tell me!?" He stood up and she followed.

"Fine okay, you want to know a secret about me?! Well then here goes. When Kate was alive and staying with me and for the first and last week she had one thing and one thing on her mind. To make me realize my true feelings for you, Mac! I didn't go in to the lab that day all dressed up to get papers, it was for you! She tried so hard to get me to open my eyes and get up the nerve to tell you! Is that enough of 'Stella's Journal' for you!"

(lol yes I play piano I 3 music!! review and keep reading!!)


	7. The Search Is Over

**A:N/ Chapter 7 is now here!!! Enjoy and review I love them!!!!**

After that confession there was no way Stella could face Macs answer. She had to leave. She stormed out of the office. Mac followed and eventually grabbed her arm. She turned and snapped at him.

"Let me go, Mac!" She shouted pulling away. People started to stare. Mac didn't want the impression of a mean person so he let her go. She stomped her way to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and she walked in. When she turned around Mac was still standing there staring into her eyes. When he looked more carefully he noticed she was crying. The doors closed and Mac ran down the stairs trying to beat the elevator. He didn't realize that she stopped the elevator right after the doors closed. Inside the elevator Stella sat on the ground. She was a tough cookie, but after that confession she thought about Kate again. Was she wrong about this confession? Would it only hurt their friendship? She wasn't sure. She needed to go home and think; get her head straight. She turned on the elevator again and it slowly descended to the bottom floor. Mac was waiting when the doors opened.

"Mac, I need to go home and you are in the way." She sniffed.

"Stella. You can't say something to my face like that and then run away. Don't I get to talk in return?"

"I just didn't want to hear anything more bad, I mean after loosing Kate I can't stop thinking about what she kept telling me. I mean, I still don't get all about this girl, Mac." She stared into his eyes.

"Well, why don't we go search her computer and see if we can find out more about her?" He smiled back. She couldn't help but smile back. It was what came natural whenever Mac smiled at her. They both got back in the elevator and rode back up to the lab, walking into Stellas office where the laptop was. They both sat down and Stella turned on the computer opening her folders looking for something more when they came across a video titled "For Stella" She clicked on it and they both watched. Kate was sitting on the bed in the hospital.

"_Hey Stel. No doubt by now I am probably dead. You are probably thinking to yourself that you don't know everything about me. You would be right. So in this pre-recorded video I hope to give you all the intel of my life. Since you are obviously on my computer watching this, you have probably gone through my files and watched all my videos. I just want to say that I was never poor. I was ordered by a guy named James Grove to lie to you and gain your trust. He threatened to kill me if I didn't. I figured that since you helped me, I could somehow sneak my way out of James plans, but that didn't work. I knew all along that Mac was going to get captured because I heard James tell Craig to take him hostage. Although it is true that I did love Craig, I did lose him when I moved to NY and got caught up in this whole mess. When I found out that Craig was taking Mac hostage that was why I asked you if I could go in there. I wanted to see him. Now, don't get me wrong, I also wanted to see if I could go save your partner. When I went in there and saw him I just froze, and when he pulled that gun my heart sank. I still doubt that he did it on purpose, I'm sure James had something to do with this. The reason I tried to help you the way I did Stella was betraying you, but after I was part of your life I grew farther away from my past and I tried to move on. Helping you and telling you the things that I did, wasn't because I was told, it was because if I never saw Craig again then I could hopefully go on living knowing that you had someone special in your life, something I couldn't ever have. I hope that after watching this you have gotten a better understanding about me. I am so sorry Stella, and I think I owe you an apology as well Mac. Yes, I know you are watching as well, I had this all planned out, and I must say, Stella I am uber glad you took my advice. Thanks for the most amazing couple months I have ever had. Maybe someday we will meet again, just know that the search is over." _She waved at the camera and smiled one last time before the video ended with a black screen. Stella looked at Mac and Mac looked at Stella as they were both thinking the same thing. How did she know that Mac was gonna watch as well?

**A:N/ So? Sorry it's been a while, school is a killer!! Hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing!!! This is my most reviewed story I have published I am so happy!!!! Thanks guys!!!**


	8. Speechless

"Mac we have to find this guy I mean, he is obviously taking young girls and forcing them to work for him. If we catch him it will give me some peace of mind." She said staring into his eyes.

"Alright, we should probably go check and make sure his name isn't false, then we can check bank records and hopefully catch this guy before he takes more girls." He lifted himself up from the chair and helped Stella to her feet. She stood and stared into his eyes. They both walked out side by side towards answers and the truth.

(Some minutes later)

"Hey Stella, I think I may have found something interesting. Turns out his name was legit and he lives in an apartment of 4th street. We can go check it out right now." He handed her some papers.

"Well it turns out I found something interesting as well. Turns out this guy pays only in cash. He doesn't have any credit cards to his name, I'm thinking to cover his tracks?" She handed him her papers.

"Well, lets go check out the apartment and then see where that leads." He folded up the folder and they both walked out.

(At the apartment)

"I'm not seeing anything that puts this guy as a bad one. I mean, look at all these photos, he looks so happy. And everything is this place is neat and very tidy." She carefully looked around. As did Mac.

"Oh, Stell, check this out." Mac opened a drawer and found a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Phone number?" She asked picking up the paper.

"Nah, to many numbers, GPS coordinates?" He looked at the paper with her.

"Maybe we should take this back to the lab and see what comes up." She put the paper in an evidence bag and they headed out for Macs Escalade.

(Back at the lab)

"Hey Mac, turns out that you were right it was GPS coordinates and it leads to an old parking garage on West Street. Maybe he was supposed to meet someone there?"

"Or maybe that's where he's keeping the other girls?" Stella nodded her head and they both left for the garage.

(At the Garage)

They both walked away from their cars when they saw some people sitting around on the ground. They were all female so they were probably the right girls. They both drew their guns and slowly inched closer to the girls when a man popped out of a nearby car and walked over to the girls. He had a gun in his hand and when he reached this blonde girl he grabbed her by her hair and put the gun to her head, pulling her towards the car.

"Drop your weapon!" Mac shouted coming out from behind the cars. As soon as he saw Mac and Stella he dropped the girl and ran. Mac and Stella raced after him with bullets flying everywhere. The man eventually tripped giving Mac just enough time to jump on him and cuff him.

(8:00 P.M.)

Stella was sitting leaning over the railing glaring into the Hudson River. The case was closed, the girls were all taken home and everything was back to normal in the world of Stella, but not really. The wind was blowing, but she stayed right there. The water was calm as the moon rose in the sky. She watched it in the water when she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't turn around though, lots of people walked in the dark all the time, right? It was Mac. Sure enough he had 2 coffees and a warming smile. He handed one to Stella and leaned on the railing with her.

"Night sure is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"How did you know I was here." She asked.

"Well, I had a hunch, is all I guess." He smiled.

"Do you ever wonder why there was never an 'us'?" She asked.

"Us?"

"Yeah, like you ever wonder what if it was real?" She finished off her coffee.

"It was never real, Stel. But I have thought about it a time or two."

"And?"

"And, I don't see why it never worked." He finished off his coffee

"It's because we are different. I guess we just are to engrossed in our jobs to focus on things such as love."

"True, but even the most different of kinds can come together and become one." A gust of wind blew in and they both shivered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Probably not. I was thinking that standing out here is making me really cold and would appreciate it is I could go inside." He stood up and smiled.

"Your apartment warm?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, mines not. Think you can ever be so kind as to let a friend stay for a while?"

"I see no harm." They both smiled when Stella looked forward and saw what looked to be Kate standing there. She was smiling at Stella and spoke.

"You did good Bonasera, you did good." She walked over closer to her.

"Have fun." They both smiled when the figure blew away in the wind. She was speechless.

**A:N/ Well, this was the last chapter hope you liked it! I'm sick and reviews are the only cure so help me get better! lol**


End file.
